


in the light of the dying sun

by theoreticlove



Series: the sunset glows [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, trans man ecthelion, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: ecthelion has something to tell glorfindel





	in the light of the dying sun

“Laurë,” Ecthelion said, cupping his husband’s cheek with his hand. Reflexively, Glorfindel moved an arm to put around Ecthelion’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Yes?” 

“I have something to tell you,” Ecthelion answered. Candlelight cast shadows over Glorfindel’s face, making him appear even more golden as the sun set outside their kitchen, dishes from the romantic dinner Ecthelion had planned heaped into the sink, not to be paid attention to until later.

Glorfindel’s brows furrowed, his face shifting into an expression of anticipation. Ecthelion smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling Glorfindel down so he could whisper something into his ear. The moment, Ecthelion felt, was fragile, and to say it out loud would ruin the magic of such a perfect moment.

“We’re having a baby,” he whispered. 

Glorfindel gasped, his spare hand coming to rest on Ecthelion’s stomach. He moved so that he was looking at Ecthelion, and Ecthelion saw tears glistening in his eyes. 

“Really?” Glorfindel said softly, adoration clear on his face. 

Ecthelion nodded, and a radiant smile appeared on Glorfindel’s face. The next thing Ecthelion knew, he was being kissed and spun around triumphantly. Candlelight and the rays of the dying sun illuminated the room, and Ecthelion felt blessed, blessed beyond reason. He was here, he was alive, he had his husband, he had Laitar, and now he had another baby on the way. How he had become so fortunate, he did not know.

“We’re having a baby,” Glorfindel said firmly, as if he was confirming the matter to himself. Ecthelion nodded again and Glorfindel kissed him, just as passionately as the first time. 

“I love you,” Glorfindel mumbled into his lips.

“I love you too,” Ecthelion replied, wrapping his arms around his husband. He closed his eyes, and he soaked up the feeling of being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> just for explanation  
• glorfindel and ecthelion are married and in love  
• they have another, grown up child named laitar whom they love very much  
• at this particular point in time, everyone has been reborn except fëanor


End file.
